A multispectral sensor device may be utilized to capture information. For example, the multispectral sensor device may capture information relating to a set of electromagnetic frequencies. The multispectral sensor device may include a set of sensor elements (e.g., optical sensors, spectral sensors, and/or image sensors) that capture the information. For example, an array of sensor elements may be utilized to capture information relating to multiple frequencies. A particular sensor element, of the sensor element array, may be associated with a filter that restricts a range of frequencies that are directed toward the particular sensor element. The filter may be associated with a particular bandwidth corresponding to a width of a spectral range that the filter passes toward the particular sensor element.